


Resurrection at a cost

by agentsandcanaries



Series: Lance Family Moments [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode Rewrite: s04e05, Gen, Lazarus Pit, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsandcanaries/pseuds/agentsandcanaries
Summary: Sara Lance was brought back to life by the Lazarus Pit, but at what cost? A key part of her is missing, damaged, what can Laurel do to help her sister? A reimagining of Sara's resurrection storyline





	

Sara's brain is damaged, they told her. The Lazarus pit had robbed her sister of all her mental capabilities. She couldn't walk or speak or understand anything. They thought her memories had also gone too so she wouldn't know who Laurel was or even know her father. Sara was alive sure but she was just a shell, though Laurel would fight to the end of the earth to help bring her sister back to some state of normal. She had done extensive research about patients with conditions like Sara's (though most of theirs were from things more normal per say like road accidents she figured it was fairly close). She had started a daily routine at the hospital, working up to that day which was when Sara was being released. Laurel walked through the hospital holding her fathers hand, for his comfort mostly but hers as well though she wouldn't admit that. It hurt to see Sara like this but she was alive and that alone was reason for Laurel to fight on, to get her sister back. They'd had a couple of breakthroughs but still she was so far away from the Sara of old.

Flashback  
"Hey Sara" Laurel greeted her sister as she walked in, not expecting a response or even acknowledgment as she knew it wouldn't happen. Her father was with her today, he would visit occasionally but not often. Laurel knew he struggled to watch Sara like this, she did too but her father wasn't coping well with the situation. He was happy to have her back, though struggling with the idea that Sara wasn't her full self. Laurel sat down in the chair by the bed, deciding today was time to try a photo with the girl. She picked one out and held it for Sara to see.  
"Look Sara, this is you" she said, pointing out her sister in the photo "And this is me. I'm Laurel, your sister" she kept her voice soft and gentle, wanting to encourage the girl not scare her "And who's this? Is this daddy?" She said, pointing to their father in the picture and then to the man standing at the top of Sara's hospital bed. The older sibling reached out to stroke her sisters hair, hoping to soothe her. Suddenly a voice broke out from the darkness.  
"Daddy?" Sara questioned, which instantly made both Laurel and Quentin feel a rush of tears. He quickly moved closer to the bed and reached to hold her hand, scared to hug her in case it hurt.  
"Oh baby you remember me?" He says, looking into her eyes and taking her hand.  
"Laurel. Sissy.." She looked back to her sister who took her other hand.  
"Yes it's us, daddy and sissy are here" Laurel said through tears, kissing Sara's forehead "You're safe, we're here"  
The older girl took a moment before curling up on the bed beside her sister, who petted her hair gently like she had seen and felt Laurel do for her. "Look after" she said, looking between her dad and her sister.  
"You two look after each other, you're sisters" Lance said with a smile, relieved seeing that Laurel was finally able to relax a tiny bit for the first time in weeks as the sisters fell asleep side by side. He himself had fallen asleep on the chair by the bed when the nurse came in, who smiled at the sight. Her presence woke Quentin up from his light slumber, she nodded an acknowledgment at him.  
"There's been a breakthrough" He told her and she smiled brightly at the two girls still curled up next to each other on the hospital bed "She knew who we were, knew Laurel I'm sure of it. She spoke like a child but said a couple of words each time in almost sentences"  
"Shall we wake them and see? She needs her pain meds and other checks anyway" the nurse said and he nodded, albeit a little reluctantly as seeing his two girls together peacefully was a great thing for him. He leaned forward and whispered "Laurel, baby" tenderly. Laurel's eyes snapped open, blocking Sara from view best she could and putting her fists up ready to fight off anyone who was going to attack her little sister. She started to release the tension when she saw it was just her dad and Sara's usual nurse.  
"Sorry, I hope it's okay, just...she seemed more like herself today for the first time" Laurel explained to the nurse who nodded kindly  
"It's fine, I'm glad she seems to have made a little progress. I'd like to see how much, if we can try some very simple things with her"  
Laurel nodded and gently stroked Sara's hair whilst telling her to wake up. Her eyes opened and Laurel smiled at her, watching as the girls gaze moved to the new person in the room. She whimpered and hid her face in Laurel's shoulder.  
"No hurt" she said, slowly calming down as her sister gently rubbed her back and kissed her cheek  
"I'm not here to hurt you, Sara" the nurse told her, to which Laurel nodded when Sara looked to her for confirmation.  
"I just want to see how well you're doing, yeah?" The nurse said and Sara nodded a little shyly "Who's this next to you, Sara?" she questioned the girl, gesturing to Laurel.  
"Sissy!" Sara exclaimed proudly after turning her head and focusing a moment, this made them all smile  
"Well done Sara, who's this stood next to me?"  
Again it took a moment but then Sara had a beaming smile. "Daddy!"

End Flashback

"Ahh, hello Captain. Hello Laurel" The doctor said when they reached the room, he knew them as he had been Sara's regular doctor since she was brought in "We've done our final checks. Her mobility is still non existent so we've got a wheelchair for her to use, and her mental capabilities are at that of a child. But have hope, she has regained some memory and is doing miles better than predicted when she was brought in. She'll have her physical therapy and speech therapy appointments to attend, and she will need constant supervision but I'm sure you will look after her well"  
Quentin thanked the man and walked in to see his daughter, Laurel stayed behind in the waiting room as she had something she needed to do for Oliver. He smiled when he saw Sara sat up in the bed albeit with a frame device keeping her upright.  
"Hi baby" he greeted her as he walked in, taking her hands in his once he walked up to the bed. It took a couple of seconds for Sara to register who was there but once she knew he got a wide smile  
"Daddy!" Sara exclaimed happily, trying to lean forward but the frame had her in place. She pouted at this and he instead moved more towards her to close the gap a moment, smiling at the sloppy kiss she pressed to his cheek.  
"Are you ready to go home baby girl?" He asked her, which she answered with another grin making him so happy. He never thought he'd see that smile again yet here she was, even in such a bad scenario that smile was ever present.  
"With you an' sissy?" She asked, he nodded and she looked around the room suddenly.  
"Where sissy?" She asked him "Sissy! Laurel sissy!"  
Sara was starting to get worked up, Quentin moved to place his hands on her shoulders  
"Shh baby it's okay. She's outside, she'll be waiting for us once we get you in the chair"  
Sara nodded, sucking on her thumb for comfort as the nurse walked in. "Hello Sara" she greeted the girl, who smiled at her "You can go home today, your sister is out there waiting for you" the nurse told her, which made Sara smile and declare "My sissy!" The nurse went about loosening the frame and slowly lowering Sara back down to the bed.  
"Just one little shot of medicine before you go, okay?" She said. Sara pouted unhappily but her father took her hand to comfort her. The nurse did the injection quickly, Sara only whimpered a little when the needle sank into the skin of her arm, before helping her sit up. Then, with her fathers help, Sara got lifted in the wheelchair and the man helped her settle in. He spread a small blanket from home across her lap and legs, hoping both the soft fabric and familiar pattern would comfort his daughter and maybe help her memory  
"Comfy" she said with a small smile  
"I'm glad baby, let's get you home"  
Sara gave the nurse a high five, stuttering a quiet thank you as Quentin wheeled her outside. Her face brightened up when she saw Laurel, who was talking to Felicity. He wheeled her over to them.  
"Sissy!" Sara announced happily, Laurel moved over to take her hand a moment once she was in reach  
"Ready to go home?" The older girl asked her sister who nodded happily. She saw that Sara was staring at Felicity and vice versa. Felicity knew what was happening with Sara of course, they'd kept the whole team updated on her progress, but none of them had seen her since. Felicity was a little taken aback by how small and weak Sara looked, plus how she spoke and reacted like a child.  
"Sara, this is our friend Felicity" Laurel introduced them, crouching down besides her sisters chair "Can you say hello to her?"  
Sara looked up shyly at the blonde but waved at her, curious as to why Felicity had only smiled but not waved back until she saw why.  
"Poorly?" Sara questioned, looking at the large cast on Felicity's arm.  
"I hurt my arm, yeah. It was a car crash thing, no worries" Felicity spoke, not really knowing what to say or how much detail to go in "Sorry I better go, but see you guys soon?"  
They all said their goodbyes and Laurel kept hold of her sisters hand, walking at the pace of the chair as their father pushed it they went down the corridor and out to the car.

They were back at the apartment, their dad had needed to go out for work but he said he wouldn't be long and had left Laurel strict instructions to ring if he was needed. She was glad however that Dinah was there, the woman had travelled over from central city upon the news of what happened, as Sara needed constant supervision yet Laurel had to make dinner and various other household chores to make it okay for her sister again. She smiled a little as she passed the living room and saw her sister and her mom sat together. Sara was sat in Dinah's lap, lying back on the cushions propped up behind her to keep her safe and comfy, giggling when the older woman tickled her stomach.  
"Mooooom!" Sara whined, though really she was happy. Laurel couldn't help but smile, Sara's giggle stirred something inside her, made her remember why she was fighting so hard to make sure her sister had a good life now and even though her decision had come with a price, she might not ever be back to normal, there was still this joy radiating from her and that confirmed to Laurel that she'd made the right decision. She dipped into the living room, and couldn't help but smile at Sara's laughter still ringing out.  
"Okay little monkey, I think that's enough for now. You need your medicine and a nap, okay?" Laurel said, she hated having to stop that but she was determined to make sure Sara was following the instructions left by the hospital to aid in her recovery. Sara was whining in pain now, clinging to Dinah who carefully sat them both upright a little bit more to make it easier.  
"Now baby, you need these to make you feel better. Laurel is just looking after you, that's what big sisters do and you're very lucky to have such a good one huh?" Dinah said, to which Sara nodded weakly "Love you sissy even with icky meds"  
"I love you too" Laurel said, pouring out the 3 pills the girl needed and a glass of water she got a system going so Sara got a pill, a sip and a kiss on the forehead after each one.  
"Now sharp?" She asked, pointing to the syringe Laurel had, a liquid medicine that had to be injected twice a day for a couple of weeks to ease the pain though she kept that till last and the others would already make Sara tired "Yes, now just this then you can have your nap" she said, positioning the needle before injecting it into the girls lower stomach. Sara whimpered softly but Dinah soothed her and Laurel pressed a final kiss to her cheek as the girls eyes drooped shut. Laurel grabbed sharky from the sideboard, thinking the familiar comfort might help Sara as she slept. The girl sleepily wrapped her arms around the soft toy and cuddled it to her chest which made Laurel happy. She didn't wake up until their father was back home.


End file.
